The Blue and Black Exorcist
by dana.sunglao
Summary: Ichigo finds out that he is a half demon and a half Shinigami. He then goes to TRUE CROSS ACADEMY with his friends to come along and help him. From there, he'll will learn and control his new abilities. Along the way he will meet new friends and even a friend like him. Come along with him on his journey to a new life and please make sure...TO READ THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1 In the Pysche

Chapter 1-In the Pyshe

**Thanks for coming by and reading this story. Its a short chapter but...HEY! Come on its my first time. Anyways enjoy the story and remember to review and you can ask me questions too. **

**I don't own Bleach or Blue Exorcist.**

It was dark, cold and and eerie atmosphere surrounded Ichigo.

'Am I dead?' was all he thought.

**Flashback…**

_Ichigo had beaten Aizen. Finally, the war is over. "Is that Ichigo?" a familiar female voice said. Ichigo turned around to see his friends, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryuu and Chad alright. "Its really you right Ichigo? Your hair grew so long we couldn't recognize you~" Orihime stated while crying. "Oh, Orihime theres no need to cry…Is my hair really that bad?" Ichigo continued. "I'll give it a cut when we" Ichigo then suddenly collapsed. Did he overdid it? What happened? Was he tired? Everyone was puzzled by this or is his…. "Mr. Uruhara, if you know what happened to Ichigo please tell us." Rukia stated. _

_After explaining what happened to Ichigo….._

"_WHAT?! But will he be alright?" Uryuu asked. "I can't be sure about it. He may loose his Spiritual Energy in a week, month or maybe even a year." Kisuke replied. "And…he won't be able to see spirits anymore." The word that came out from Urahara shocked everyone. When suddenly a burst of immense spiritual pressure emerged. Everyone turned to look at Ichigo…SHOCKED! Not only his spiritual pressure bursted out, but black flames started emmiting around Ichigo. From the looks of this, Ichigo also gained new features, his ears turned longer and pointier like a goblin's ears, his nails tuned sharper, sharper teeth growing like a devil's teeth, a tail emerged from Ichigo's back and his hair turned black. Then, the flames disappeared leaving Ichigo with his new features except for his hair, ears and hands going back to normal only his ears turned shorter but a bit pointy. "W-what happened to Ichigo?" Orihime asked "And whats with those black flames? An that spiritual pressure bursing out of Ichigo?" Uryyu questioned. _

"_We should bring him to Soul Society and get some rest until he recovers." Kisuke stated. "But what about just now? You saw what happened to him. Renji stated. "That's why I said were taking him back to Soul Society until he recovers, to tell you the truth, I never experienced any thing like this."Kisuke stated. There was Silence._

_**Flashback End…**_

'I can't tell what happened to me back there…' Ichigo thought. Then a voice called to him. He got up with a shocked face at who was standing infront of him. It was his MOTHER?! "Mom? Is that really you?" Ichigo asked. Masaki nodded. She forward Ichigo to get him to stand up. "Ichigo, it has been a long time. Its really nice to see my son all grown up."Masaki smiled. "Its really nice to see you too mom." Ichigo started to cry in joy as to seeing his mother again. "Ichigo I need to tell you something." Masaki said with a serious face. "Hm?" Ichigo asked. Also wondering why his mother's face suddenly turned so serious. "Why..What is it that you want to to tell me mom?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo you are...

**THANKS YOU FOR READING IT! Remember to review ^.^ (** _Just to let you know...I'm only 11 yrs old **)**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**I don't own Bleach or Blue Exorcist. Remember to review.**

Chapter 2

The Truth

"What is it you wanted to tell me mom?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo I have to tell you something after you blacked out just now."Masaki stated. "Black flames emmited around you. You even gained new features. Your hair turned black, your ears grew longer and pointier like a Goblin, your nails were sharp and so were your teeth." Masaki stated. "W-W-What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked with shock. "Ichigo, you awakened the demon inside you. Ichigo you are…a Demon." Masaki replied. Ichigo eyes were wide with shock. He was trembling.

Just what is he? Is he a Shinigami? A Vizard or is he a Human? "A-A Demon?!" Ichigo trembled. "Just what do you mean mom? When did I have a DEMON locked up inside me? Isnt the Hollow inside me already a DEMON?!" Ichigo blurted out. " I know it's a little hard to take in. But Ichigo when you were still a Baby. You started to get sick. After a week you get sick very easily, we consulted with all the doctors but they couldn't find any cure. So we went to this Church. The priest that healed your body was Father Fujimoto. He said that the time you started to be sick. A demon that inherited the Black Flames went into your body. To Exorcist like him they call it Kuragia Aguma. Father Fujimoto also said that someday you will unlock his powers and will inherit the Black Flames of Kuragia Aguma. So, he gave us a weapon to control your powers."Masaki explained. "A Weapon? What kind of Weapon?" Ichigo asked. "This weapon was no ordinary weapon. It was a Demon Sword named as the ENDBRINGER. This ENDBRINGER is like a Zanpakuto but it doesn't have Shikai or Bankai. When you call out to it, it will turn into a Demon Sycthe. So after that, we kept it secret in the Kurosaki Household ever since." Masaki stated. "But why haven't anyone told me about this?" Ichigo asked. "We didn't want you to go through with all the pressure and start worrying about yourself. I'm so sorry Ichigo." Masaki replied, " Its ok. I don't want to get mad at you." Ichigo replied. "But Mom. Will I loose my Shinigami powers?" Ichigo asked. "No, you will still gain you Shinigami powers. What Kisuke said about you loosing your powers will be false and your friends will be in a big shock when you wake up tomorrow." Masaki stated. "Haha…you may be right about that." Ichigo smiled.

Then, he realized that the darkness around started to fade away and so as his mother. "Well I guess its time for me to go." Masaki said. "Wait mom. Don't go!" Ichigo started to run after his mom. "I'll be back again. From then take care of our family, your friends and yourself."Masaki said as she faded away. Ichigo fell to his knees sad to see his mom go. But, "I promise mom. You watch me. I will protect everyone." Ichigo stated with fire in his eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Explainations

**I don't own Bleach or Blue Exorcist. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 3

Explainations

The next morning, it was fine and quiet. Everyone was in the Kuchiki household to wait for Ichigo to get up. How long will he be unconscious? How is he? Will he be alright? But what was that Black Flames the other day? Everyone had questions on their minds. They were anxious too. Slowly, Ichigo started to wake up. Once he fully opened his eyes he saw all his friends surrounded him. Everyone was glad that he was alright. "Ichigo your awake!"Rukia beamed. Ichigo slowly get up. "Y-You alright Ichigo?" Orihime asked. "Yeah I'm alright Orihime thanks." Ichigo said, still thinking about his Mom. No time to worry about that so he pushed that at the back of his mind. "So, how long have I been out?" Ichigo asked. "….You've been out for a week." Uryyu answered. "A week…hm…"Ichigo replied. "Uh, you sure your alright? You look depressed." Rukia stated worried. "Its ok I'm fine. Anyways lets get out. No point staying here lying down on bed all day." Ichigo said while sliding the door open. 'Does Ichigo know that he had new features? He now had slightly pointed ears, slightly sharp teeth…AND A FREAKING TAIL!' Renji paled by the thought of Ichigo having a tail.

All of them got dressed and they opened a Senkaimon back to Karakura Town. Rukia and Renji was given permission to accompany Ichigo back and stay there for awhile. 'I will talk to them about the earlier happenings while I was unconscious. I can't keep this as a secret. Everyone needs to know.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Already in Karakura Town…Meanwhile in the Kurosaki Household

"Dad where's Ichigo?" Yuzu wept. "Don't worry Yuzu! Sometimes a MAN must set out himself on a journey like his own adventure. When I was at Ichigo's age, I set on my own journey. Everynight, I always stroll on the Beach shouting my life out. Mmhmph." Isshin approved. "So you think…" Yuzu continued but was interrupted by Isshin. "I bet he's shouting out his life at the Beach crying out. LIKE YOUR SUPER HUNKY DAD!" Everyone in the household sweatdropped at their father's crazy habits. 'I don't think I can take it with goatface here.' Karin thought with a sweatdrop.

In Karakura….Urahara shop

"My my look at who's arrived." Kisuke said while covering his face with his Fan. "Its nice to see you again. Kurosaki." Kisuke stated.

Everyone sat in the room, all relaxed while Tessai was giving out tea. "Ichigo we have to tell you something after you blacked out bl-" "I already know what happened to my Kisuke. Theres no need to explain, I know that I grew a tail, my ears are pointy and so goes for my teeth." Ichigo stated. Everyone was shocked. How did he know what happened to himself? Thats impossible he was unconscious ! "Let me explain...see..."

FASTFORWARD...(Just deal with it)

Everyone in the room was surprised and trembling at the same time. An eerie atmosphere surrounded the room that sent everyone shills down they're spines. "A-a-are you s-serious...Ichigo?" Rukia stated trembling. Ichigo just nodded. "So, are you afraid of me? After I told you all this?" Ichigo asked. Everyone in the room just kept quiet. Not sure what to say. Until someone finally began to speak up. "Ichigo, I think I know how to teal with your new powers." Kisuke stated. "THERE IS?! How?" Renji blurted out. "There is Lieutenant Abarai, let me just say what I have to say first to Ichigo." Kisuke replied. Everyone looked up all eyeing on him wondering what he will do. But then, Kiuskue took out a sword, a black one. The sword was a medium sized black katana, it had a black skeleton head design on the guard and there was a slight orange glow to it. "Is that...the ENDBRINGER sword?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke nodded. "How'd you find it?" Ichigo asked. "I found it underneath your house. Your house had a small basement. Only your mother, father and I knew about it." Kisuke stated. 'All this time I've been living there...and I never knew about it.' Ichigo thought to himself. "So how is Ichigo gonna train with his new abilities? " Renji asked. "Glad you asked, well Ican't do anything right now to train him."Kisuke continued. "But, there is one person who can help him." Kisuke grinned behind his fan. "Who is this person?" Rukia asked. "The Director of **TRUE CROSS ORDER ACADEMY, **_Mephisto Phallas." Kisuke stated. _Everyone was puzzled, none of them knew who this Mephisto fella is. "How did you know that he can help Ichigo? Have you met this guy before?" Uryyu asked. Kisuke nodded. "I met him some time ago actually, he isn't a Shinigami like the rest of us. His work is like a Shinigami but different. An Exorcist like Mephisto wipes out Demons, almost like Hollows. But they wipe out all kinds of demons especially people who are possessed by it." Kisuke explained. "He's an Exorcist, not a Shinigami?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke nodded.

"Sooooo, when will Ichigo go to the True Cross Academy?" Rukia asked. "Tommorow after 3 hours from school, reason no. 1 is because I can contact him to come pick him up, reason no. 2 is that he can say his goodbyes to his friends and reason no.3 is that he will have to pack his stuff to move to the dorm at the Academy." Kisuke stated. "WHAT?! He'll be moving?" Rukia asked. Kisuke nodded. "We'll we be able to visit him soon?" Orihime asked. "Yep." Kisuke answered. Orihime sighed in relief,

"The good part is that Ichigo will get to pick 3 people to come with him to the True Cross Order to help him and to keep him company. He can also pick the ones from the Soul Society." Kisuke stated beaming. Everyone was alarmed by this. "How can we Mr. Urahara?" Rukia asked. "Yea. Captain Yamamoto will be furious and so as our Captains!" Renji blurt. "Hehe, don't worry I told Captain Yamamoto already, he agreed to it but as long you don't get into any trouble." Kisuke assured. "EEEEEEHHHH?!" Everyone stated with comically. "Do I choose now? Cause its really hard to pick." Ichigo said "Don't worry Ichigo. I'll give you time to think until tomorrow." Kisuke assured. "Thanks Mr. Hat-n-Clogs." Ichigo thanked. "So what time is Ichigo gonna go?" Orihime asked. "After school tomorrow and I'll also be telling the Principal about this. About him changing schools." Kisuke answered. "Oh...ok" Orihime said. "And Ichigo remember to tell your Father and Sisters about this alright?" Kisuke stated. Ichigo nodded. So after that, everyone went back to their homes and so as Rukia and Renji.

**Later...**

"WHAAAAAT?! Your changing schools?!" Isshin blurt while trying to jump on Ichigo. Luckily, Ichigo face planted him on the floor. "STOP ACTING LIKE THAT DAD! Yes I'm changing schools. Do I need to explain what happened to me all over again?!" Ichigo growled. Karin didn't say a word and just kept her eyes on the newspaper she was reading. "Ichi-nii! Are you gonna be alright?" Yuzu asked. "Don't worry Yuzu. I'm gonna be fine. Its not like I'm gonna die or anything." Ichigo assured Yuzu. Tears started welling up Yuzu eyes, she will miss Ichigo a lot. Karin stood up from the sofa and walked towards to Ichigo. To his surprise Karin was crying too. "I-Ichi-Ichigo. Please...-t-take care of yourself. Don't die. I d-don't want to loose a-nother Family member again..."Karin sobbed. Ichigo hugged the two of them tighter and then Isshin came and hugged the trio tighter, tears also welling up in his eyes. "Well, guys I gotta pack my stuff. Can the two of you help me?" Ichigo asked. "Sure Ichi-nii!" The sisters answered

**The Next Day...**

"I'm sure you brought us here for something important right Ichigo." Tatsuki stated. "Yes" Ichigo answered. As usual, during lunchtime. the group gathered on top the school sitting in a circle. "So whats this important meeting about Kurosaki?" Mizuiro asked.

"I'm transferring to another school..."Ichigo stated. "WHAAAAAAT?! I won't get to see you anymore-" Keigo was interrupted by Ichigo's slap" I haven't finish talking yet..Keigo" Ichigo stated. "Now let me explain why." Ichigo stated. "I have a Demon inside me called Kuragia Aguma. The demon that inherits the black flames. After the war ended, I collapsed and black flames emitted around me. I also gained new features. While I was in that form, my ears gee longer and pointier. my teeth grew sharper and so were my nails and I grew a tail. Kisuke, the guy with the green striped hat. Gave me the Kuragia Aguma demon sword, the ENDBRINGER. It had been kept secret under my house this whole time. So, today after school. I'll be moving to the dorm at **TRUE CROSS ORDER ACADEMY**." Ichigo explained. Shock appearances appeared at his friends faces. "Y-You have a Demon inside you?" Keigo asked. "Yes" Ichigo said plainly. 'What?! He has that 'thing' in his body?' Tatsuki thought. Then someone interrupted. "Even though this happened, I'm still here to support Ichigo. I don't really care what he has inside him. I'm his friend and I'll help him in any way I can." Keigo and Mizuiro stated. "Yeah me too." Tatsuki pushed her earlier shock at the back of her mind and decides to help Ichigo since she has been helping Ichigo from that tragic accident. "You mean. You gus are not scared of me?" Ichigo asked with shock. "Not at all. It first thought about it. And realise that a True friend won't leave his best friend hopeless." Keigo and Tatsuki assured Ichigo. "Thanks guys. Bt I need 3 volunteers to come with me to the Academy. I already selected two. I've picked Renji and Rukia already." Ichigo stated.

"My decision is...Tatsuki." Ichigo finally answered. Everyone was wide eyed with shocked. Why did he pick Tatsuki? "W-why me Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked. "Its because you are loyal, courageous and you can fight." Ichigo responded Tatsuki started to slightly blush. 'D-did I just got a compliment from Carrot Top?'Tatsuki thought. "If you don't want then I'll just have to pick Mizuiro or Keigo." Ichigo said. "REJECT IT TATSUKI. PICK ME INSTEAD OF HER ICHI-" Keigo was face planted by Ichigo's smack down on the head. "I said 'IF' Keigo. She hasn't decided yet dummy." Ichigo grumbled. "O-Ok...ooow." Keigo replied. "I'll come. I'll come to the Academy with you to support and help you." Tatsuki relied. "Great. After school pack your stuff cause we're leaving 3 hours after school." Ichgio said. Tatsuki nodded.

So after school, the group went back home and Tatsuki started to prepare her things to get ready to transfer to another school. 'I wonder how the school will be like. I just hope there won't be anymore idiots in the school more than I had here.' Tatsuki thought.

**Phew did this chapter in 2 days! Anyways, remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4 True Cross Academy

**I am so super sorry for the long wait. I have been busy doing my revision and stuff****. ****I will always update my chapters on the days when I am free. Mostly on Saturdays if I'm not going out anywhere. Anyways, lets start Chapter 4 now.**

**I don't own Bleach or Blue Exorcist.**

Chapter 4 True Cross Academy

After 3 hours of packing and saying goodbyes to their families. Rukia, Renji and Tatsuki had their bags and luggages next to them waiting for Ichigo outside Urahara's shop. The trio arrived early somehow, except for Ichigo. "How long is Carrot Top gonna be late?" Renji complained. "Just wait Renji, I'm sure that Ichigo will arrive here shortly."Rukia stated.

Then they heard a familiar voice, "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."Ichigo apologiesed. "JEEZ! How long were you gonna make us wait? We were here early and we waited for you for 15 minutes!" Renji complained. "I said I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to apologies?!"Ichigo stated. The both of them bumped their heads at each other (comically) complaining and arguing.

When the rest of friends and families that weren't coming arrived at Urahara's Shop to see their friends for the last time.

Yuzu and Karin came running to Ichigo once again, crying. "Your gonna call us every time right Ichi-nii?" asked Yuzu, while hugging Ichigo crying. "Of course I will," replied Ichigo. "And are you gonna come visit us when you have holidays?" asked Karin while crying. "Yes Karin I will come visit," replied Ichigo. The trio behind Ichigo stood behind him smiling at how the Kurosaki siblings are having their moment.

"Well, are you guys gonna be alright when you go to the academy?" Uryyu asked. "Of course we will" Rukia answered. "You take care of yourselves. E-especially Ichigo." Orihime said. "We will. Don't worry" Renji assured

"Ichigo, take care of yourself." Mizuiro said. "Yea. I will." Ichigo replied. "When the holidays come, come spend some time together at the beach with your new friends, with us and your family alright." Keigo stated while crying in a comically way. "Okay." Ichigo replied.

The next thing wasn't what was expected, three other people came to the group. Two male and one female teenager dressed in the school uniform. Everyone looked at them wondering why they were here.

The first teenage boy had messy navy blue hair that sweeps down in his eyes, pale skin, and intense blue eyes. He also had the same traits as Ichigo. He wore the school's uniform, which consists of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket with white lines on the ends and black pants. He was carrying his bags and was also carrying around a red sleeve over his back and shoulder with a black strap.

The other teenage boy beside him has chocolate-brown hair and turquoise eyes. He also has three moles on his face and wears glasses. He wore the Exorcist coat that he wears over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Over his coat he has a leather pallet of bullets and his. He has black leather shoes. His guns are both custom 1911, both black with a glossy wood side cover on handle, and the True Cross insignia engraved into the slide.

The female teenager has visible curvy body. Long spiky dark scarlet hair that is tied into a long ponytail, fair skin, dark midnight eyes. Same jacket that the Navy boy wore, female version school uniform, instead of a pink skirt she wore black skirt with a silver chain hanging. She brought her lugagges with her and she has a thick black strap that seems to be holding a sword of hers, the sword was wrapped with black bandages and it has silver chains wrapped around the handle of the sword. Long black socks and black shoes.

The new trios went to introduce themselves as Rin and Yukio Okumura, while the other one was Yamada Ayumu. The original group introduced themselves too. And the rest of the group started talking to each other and being friends. But, when Rin and Ichigo shaked hands they sensed something off about each other.

'Who the hell is this guy? He seems odd and it feels like he has the same power as me. Is he a demon like me?' Rin thought

'This guy, it feels strange and terrifying. Is he like me? A demon?' Ichigo thought.

The both of them pushed that question to the side until they can talk to each other about this.

When Yamada, introduced herself to the rest. Rukia, Renji, Urahara and Yoruichi could feel an immense spiritual pressure emitting from her.

'Is she a Soul Reaper too?' Rukia questioned herself

'What immense spiritual pressure.' Renji thought.

'The sword on her back...is it her Zanpakuto?' Urahara thought.

'Why is it that I can feel strong spiritual pressure from her.' Yoruichi thought

"Why are you faces suddenly so serious/ Did I do something wrong?" Yamada asked. "Oh, hehehe its nothing.' Rukia stated while putting on a fake smile. "Phew! OK good." Yamada sighed. Rin looked pass Yamada thinking, 'I thought she was all quiet, cool, calm and the tomboyish type. But she looks so friendly and spunky.' Rin smiled. Yamada turned to look at Rin with a questioning face. "You need anything?" Yamada asked. "N-no its nothing." Rin stated. "OK" Yamada answered. 'She's cute too, especially her large breast.' Rin thought.

Then their ride arrived. Although it was not what they expected. It was a Pink Limo

Then a man dressed in white suit, with a white top hat and dark purple hair came out from the Limo

'We're riding in that?' Rin thought. Others also having the same question on their heads and sweat dropping. "OLAH! My young teenagers. I am Mephisto Fallas, the Director of True Cross Academy. I'll now be taking you there. And fem today, you are now a student at our prestigious school." Mephisto stated with a greeting. Everyone placed their belongings in the trunk, said they're goodbyes and left Karakura Town to head for the Academy.

**ARRIVED AT THE ACADEMY...**

"WOW! The Academy is damn big!" Rin exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped. The rest brought up their luggages and entered the Academy. "Welcome...To True Cross Academy!" Mephisto stated. The group's eyes were everywhere, oohing and aching at how big the Academy was. "Now now, you need to enter the hall for a short assembly. I'll see you later exorcists bye!" Mephisto stated and getting back inside the Limo. "Well, lets go." Ichigo stated. So the rest of the group went into the Academy and headed straight for the Hall for the short assembly.

**LATER AT THE HALL...**

"Meet your new class representative, Yukio Okumura." The students in the hall went into a loud cheer and claps. 'HUH?! YUKIO?' Rin thought. Then Yukio went into a few lines.

"Wow! That means he got the top score for the entrance exam!" A student said

"Will you look at him! He's so handsome!" Another student said

"Heh. Looks like your brother is the hot shot around here...huh Rin?" Yamada said. "It sure looks like it." Rin stated.

**LATER (AFTER THE ASSEMBLY)...**

"When you go out, meet up with your tour guides and they will guide you through the Academy." One of the exorcist said

The group went out and saw how big the academy is. Once again oohing and aching at all the parts of the Academy. "WOAH! Will you take a load at the place! ITS SO BIG!" Rin said with a wide eyed look on his face. The other students of the academy looked at him weirdly especially his new friends behind him (the group). "Whats up with him? Its like he has never been to a school before." Yamada whispered to herself. Apparentely, Rin and Ichigo could hear her since demons have better hearing and all. That sentence really annoyed Rin.

The next destination was Food Court. Still Rin acting the same way. "Woah! Will you take a look at those chandeliers!" Rin exclaimed. The group just ignored him and let him be while they just look around the Food Court as if they're in Paris' elegant buffet restaurants.

Next was the classrooms, everyone was so amazed how the class look like. Oohing and aching all the way. "Wow! Damn, even the tables are way better than those in Junior High!" Rin exclaimed. "Thats because this is a rich kids school Rin." Yamada said while standing next to him.

"That guy is so weird. Whats a creep like him doing in the Academy?" A student whispered. Yamada and Rin ignored them and just walked away, going back to the group.

**AFTER THE TOUR...Around the Academy...**

"Ok. The tour is over. You can all settle back in your dorms." The guide stated.

The group went out of the Academy. While they were walking, a small, white fluffy, Scottish Terrier-looking dog with a large pink ribbon with white polka dots ran in front of them. "Hey guys I think the dog wants us to follow it." Yamada said. Then the dog ran again out of the Academy with the group following behind it. "Are yoi sure it wants us to follow it Yamada? " Ichigo asked. "Yes I'm sure." Yamada stated. The dog then stopped on its track and climbed up on a lamp post transforming into Mephisto Pheles. "It's the Director." Tatsuki stated. "Hello again my Exorcist. Did the tour went well?" Mephisto asked. "Yes?" Yamada said. "Very good then." Mephisto stated. He then went down the lamppost and gave the group a key. "This keys that I gave all of you allows you to enter anywhere around the Academy. Don't loose alright." Mephistopheles reminded them. "Your normal Academy classes will start next week but Cram school, that starts today." Mephisto said. "That's he Exorcist school isn't it."Ichigo stated. Mephisto nodded and he then turned around and jumped off the edge of the curb. Everyone ran to him to check whether he's alright. But when they check, he was standing infront of a dark green metal door. "All of you don't just stand there. Come down here." Mephisto stated. Everyone made their jumped down with some standing up and a few unfortunate-falls. "I think I broke my ribs." Rin mumbled. "I think I broke one too." Ichigo mumbled. Yamada lend out a helping hand and helped them get up. "You guys ok?" Tatsuki and Yamada asked. "Yea we're alright." Rin answered. "You idiots need to be more careful." Yamada said. "Who you're calling an Idiot?!" Rin blurted. "Oh what did I say again?" Yamada said innocently. "You called me an Idiot! Puny red head!" Rin complained. A tick grew on Yamada, "A red head huh, I'd like you to say that one more time." Yamada said coldly. 'Oh no. Don't tell me, she's gonna hurl Rin.'Renji thought. "Puny-Red-Head!" Rin stated. "CAN A PUNY RED HEAD DO THIS ?!" Yamada shouted in irritation while she hurled Rin and send him flying into a tree. Yamada brought out an evil foxy grin (comically). "Call me that ONE MORE TIME! And I'll hurl your neck!" Yamada stated coldly. "O-Ok-ay." Rin replied with a dead face. 'I was right. Yamada was gonna hurl him.' Renji thought. When Rukia turned to Ichigo. She saw him pailing by Yamada's actions. "*gulp* I don't think I wanna act stupid infront of Yamada and get myself hurled by Yamada." Ichigo paled. Rukia rolled her eyes while laughing mentally.

"Alright everyone. Please open the doors infront of me." Mephisto states. Ichigo used his key and opened the door. Inside, it has glass coloured decorations, black walls and ceilings and a red carpet. 'This place looks like a dark fairy's lair.' Yamada thought. Then, Mephisto started saying numbers one to three in German. and then turned into the same dog earlier. "Woah! Does that mean Exorcist can transform?!" Rin asked. "God no. Although I am an acception." Mephisto stated. 'This guy is clueless.' Tatsuki thought.

"Come on everyon. Follow me." Mephisto said. The group the walked towards a door with a number written "Room 1106". "All of you better make up your mind before you open that door." Mephisto stated. "Think twice. After you open this door. There's no turning back. "Mephisto assured. "We're ready!" Yamada said. The group nodded their heads. "Alright then. Open it up." The group opened the door to find a small classroom with only seven students. 'Lets get this show on the road!' Rin thought to himself.

**Phew! Done with this chapter! So there it is Chapter 4. I tried my best to make this chapter long so I did. I hope it wasn't bad. Anyways please remember to review. Thanks!**


End file.
